Whisper
by w nymph
Summary: Oneshot, very mild Yuri – She could only nod, confused by all of this - why would anybody and foremost Misty-san bother to throw a party for her, especially such a formal one?


**Author's Note:** This was written for the current 5D's anon kink-meme on LJ. My prompt was mild Misty/Carly Yuri. This is my first attempt on Yuri; but I've been told that it's alright.

Please enjoy.

**Warnings**:

1. Mild Yuri

**Summary:** Oneshot – She could only nod, confused by all of this – why would anyone (and foremost Misty-san) bother to throw a party for her, especially such a formal one?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Whisper ---**

Carly had no idea what kind of party this was, nor how she had gotten there.

Hadn't she just grieved the absence of the person she might be falling in love with?

But here she was, in her plain blue dress, that Angela was always insulting as tacky, but it wasn't like she could effort something different. Tonight however it didn't seem to matter, despite her simply appearance one after another the men came to her, asking her for a dance. At first she declined them; flattered but totally unused to so much attention.

However soon she grew more comfortable with it, accepting one dance after another, laughing in delight when she imagined the jealous face Angela would make, could she see with how much respect and attention she was treated here (and somewhere she wondered why, why would they be like this to her, so polite, so courteous?)

But all question vanished when _she_ entered the room.

Misty-san.

The model she had always admired for her pertinacity, for the confidence with that she handled her life.

They had met, she remembered, on a party not unlike this one, had exchanged a few words before she had parted with a scoop before her eyes and the whispered warning that her life soon would come to an end in the back of her mind.

But now she thought about neither, she couldn't actually. She felt to enchanted by Misty-san, who looked fabulous in her deep green dress, felt drawn towards the other woman. She walked to her, unsteadily setting step after step - feeling as if she wasn't in control of her actions anymore, but for some reason she wasn't overly concerned by that.

Misty-san smiled as she came to a stop.

"Do you enjoy your party, Carly?" she asked, her voice friendly, soothing.

"M-m-my party?" she stuttered surprised, cursing herself for that a second later when Angela's favorite taunt "Stutter Stammer Carly" (and the truth of it) flashed through her mind.

"But of course." Misty-san answered, still smiling understandingly as if she knew just how overwhelmed she had felt about this in the beginning (and to tell the truth, she still was). "This party is for you. So you can take your mind of things a bit. Do you enjoy it?"

She could only nod, confused by all of this - why would anybody (and foremost Misty-san) bother to throw a party for her, especially such a formal one?

Misty-san kept smiling, friendly and sympathetic as always but now it also seemed mysterious, as if she knew something Carly didn't. "Perhaps, you would like to rest for a while? We could go to my quarters, if you like."

She smiled back nervously and uncertain, feeling disarmed, vulnerable in face of the other woman's smile, but it seemed far less uncomfortable than it should. "It would be an honour."

Misty-san led the way through the dim hallway, it was night and they hadn't bothered to fully turn on the lights. Soon they came to stop, entering one of the apartments,. Carly froze at the entrance, gasping at the beauty of the room; she still couldn't quite believe that she had been invited to Misty-sans quarters.

"Come in, please." Misty-san said, perhaps a bit amused by her amazement.

She looked up embarrassed and hurried after the model. "This seems like a great place, Misty-san."

The model nodded, though a bit of sadness seemed to swing in her expression. "It is very spacious. That tends to make it a bit lonely."

Carly averted her eyes, frowning a bit. A few days ago perhaps, she wouldn't have understood, but now she did. Her flat had felt so much bigger, seemed so much emptier when she had returned there without _him_. And that though made her close her eyes, the fun of the evening forgotten now that she remembered her loss again.

Und suddenly there was a hand caressing her cheek, wiping away a tear she hadn't been aware of until then and when she look she saw Misty-san. Misty-san, whose eyes were filled with pity and perhaps a bit of anger, though that seemed not directed at her. Carly opened her lips, wanting to ask why, why did Misty-san care? How was she worth that much attention?

But before she could utter a question the model leaned down, closing the space between their lips. At first Carly felt frozen, surprised and shocked. But soon, all thoughts fled from her mind and she gave into this feeling of comfort and pleasure, slowly drowning in it.

And then Misty-san broke away, slowly drawing her closer instead and Carly sighed and followed the pull willingly.

"You should forget about him." she whispered. "Forget about him and embrace your destiny. It will only hurt otherwise."

Carly looked at her, the part of her that wasn't drowned by sudden sleepiness, by the contentedness that had overcome her, wondered just whom Misty-san was speaking of, and for a short moment she thought she might have seen a flash of black in the other womans eyes, and red lines (blood?) disfiguring her face.

But even the dull horror that this picture brought disappeared when Misty-san, now beautiful as ever, pulled her fully into a hug. She snuggled into the embrance, feeling safe and could hardly make out what Misty-san said next: "Soon you'll be one of us."

"Soon…"

--- FIN ---

Please review.


End file.
